The Final Four: Fire Meets Evil
by youngbradley
Summary: Go check our latest video : Fire Dragon EP 1


The Final Four: Fire Meets Evil

Four years go by, and Ching still trains to fulfill his destiny. His new team protects the city of Soho from danger, but Ching is still yet to learn his hidden abilities.

"Wow. Ching still doesn't know manipulate fire?" Lizzo exclaimed. "You're weak as hell"

"Shut up Liz, you're weak" Ching replied.

Hirro stepped between the two .

" That's why I kicked your ass the other day" she yelled. "Yeah, my weak self".

Stephanie tried to help Hirro. She waved her hand and blew a large gust of wind in their direction.

"Why are you two always fighting?" she asked softly

"Because this hoe is always irritating" Ching yelled.

Lizzo tried to punch him but Hirro held her back.

"Who are you calling a hoe?" Lizzo screamed. " I should beat your-"

"You two need to stop" Master Hiro interrupted.

"Master Hiro" they all said in unison while quickly lining

up.

"There's major trouble in the shopping districts" he continued. " Keep your guard up one hundred percent"

Hirro stepped forward. " C'mon Master Hiro, that's cake" he said. "Do we need our weapons?"

"You probably do" Master Hiro replied patting his head. "Now go".

The four went to their changing rooms to put on their ninja outfits. Stephanie wore purple carrying her dragon weapon, _Sai of Winds_. Ching wore dark red and carried the, _Sword of Fire._ Hirro wore dark green and used the, _Knuckles of Earth_. Lizzo, their leader, wore bright blue and had the, _Staff of Water._ They all assembled outside of the school.

"Hirro, you'll stay in front of us" Lizzo guided. "Steph, you'll be on the right and I'll be on the left"

"What about me?" Ching asked squinting his eyes.

"Oh, you can stay the hell out our way" she grinned.

"Liz, you need to chill" Hirro said.

"Lets break" she yelled.

They all put on their mask and left. Since Stephanie was the Wind Dragon she flew, while Lizzo used her super speed as an ability as the Water Dragon.

"You know Liz is just teasing" Hirro said to Ching.

" Yeah sure" he replied. " She's more bitchy today"

Hirro manipulated the ground to form a levitating boulder as transportation.

"You did call her a hoe" Hirro pointed out while stirring the boulder.

"I was kidding though" Ching empathized. "She's just annoying"

"Girls take that seriously man" Hirro said.

They all assembled in front of the shopping districts. The Soho gangs were terrorizing the people. They heard women and children scream for help.

"Were too late" Lizzo yelled. "Those bastards are killing them".

" Let's go then" Stephanie demanded.

One of the gang members noticed the four ninjas.

"Aye, look" one said pointing. "Its those stupid ninjas"

"Kill them!" another commanded.

Dozens of gangs started drawing their weapons and charging towards them.

"Hirro" Lizzo called.

"Right" Hirro remembered. He ran in front and punched the ground with his knuckles and shot stalagmites to pierce some of them. Lizzo and Stephanie ran up to use their hand to hand combat. Hirro looked at Ching.

"Are you going to do something?" he asked.

" She didn't tell me what to do" Ching shrugged. Hirro rolled his eyes. He went inside the shopping district to form a barrier to protect the people.

Meanwhile, Lizzo and Stephanie and were being successful beating each gang member, but the numbers kept growing.

"I've had enough of this shit" Lizzo yelled. She jumped in the air creating a huge wave of water, soaking the rest of them.

"Are we done?" Stephanie asked.

More gang members were charging in, this time with guns and rocket launchers. One of them shot the rocket at them. The both girls stood, paralyzed. Then, Ching swooped in to cut the rocket in half with his sword.

"You owe me" Ching snarled

"Yeah, whatever" Lizzo replied.

Ching shot both his hands out. The gang men stopped charging.

"I'll burned all of you to ashes" he yelled. Lizzo stepped back a little.

" _This kid can't use fire"_ she thought.

Ching sprinted towards them and began combating. He stab, he sliced, he punched and kicked. Hirro and rest joined in. Ching did a backflip escape to create space. He rose his arms.

" _Im going to get this"_ he whispered. He shot his arms while yelling. A burst of fire came following, burning the some gang men.

"Finally" Lizzo laughed " You're finally the Dragon of Fire". The gang men retreated in fear.

"I've got the power" Ching sang. The four laughed and went back to the school with another successful mission completed. They all sat at the dinner table with Master Hiro.

"And then Liz, formed this big wave to drown the rest of them" Stephanie said making arm movements

"Did it work?" Master Hiro asked Lizzo.

"Well, it drowned some of them-" she tried to explain

"That's good enough for me" he interrupted. "Those sick men can burn in hell" .

Hirro turned to Ching after that remark. "Speaking of burning" he claimed. Ching looked at Hirro and suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, I used fire today Master Hiro" Ching exclaimed.

"Alright. Show me" Master Hiro asked. Ching looked at him in confusion.

"Now?" he questioned. "Ok". He raise his hands up this time he sucked in his belly and shot his arms out. Small fire shocks bursted out of his fingers.

"Dammit" he yelled.

"So much of that power" Lizzo and everyone else laughed.

The following weeks, Ching trained to manipulate fire and his inner ability, his super jump. Meanwhile, the elder priest sensed evil . He called upon the four dragons to his chamber. Everyone came except Ching who was still training in the mountains.

" You called us, Elder Xiou?" Lizzo said bowing down. He got up from his bed and slowly made his way to his mystical orb.

"Yes I did" he replied. "I sense a great danger coming from the dark dimensions"

"Is there something we can do Elder Xiou?" Hirro asked.

"I sense it coming in the East" he said slowly. "Go investigate. It might be too dangerous to take action".

"On it Elder Xiou" Stephanie said. " I'll tell Ching".

He raised his frail hand at them. "Don't worry about him, go now" he begged. The four put their ninja outfits and left the school traveling east.

"This must be serious" Lizzo claimed

"Yeah, I've never seen the old elder act like that" Hirro said.

A couple hours pass, and they reach the East bridge. With no one in sight, they investigate around.

"I sense nothing" Stephanie laughed. "He probably has a headache"

"We still have to keep searching" Lizzo replied.

" _That's right, keep looking"._

They all turn towards the bridge. A man stood on the bridge wearing a long black robe.

"Yo. Who are you?" Hirro yelled. " The bridge is closed"

He began walking towards them. " You don't remember me" he whispered. "I'll jog your memory". He took of his robe, showing his face with his dark armored suit and sword.

"Zen!" they all gasped.

His father, Sanji, appeared out of the shadows. The three stood in their fighting forms.

"What a reunion" Zen claimed. "Where's my baby cousin?".

"Why are you here?" Hirro yelled. Zen looked his father.

"You should tell them, son" he demanded. "We can't waste any time"

Zen slowly turned. "I need those dragons" he snickered.

Meanwhile, in the mountains, Ching was flowing a large fire ball in the air. He suddenly stopped when he heard foot steps.

"Who's there?" he called. A girl, about his age, appeared with a basket.

" Hey Ching" she greeted.

"Saudra" he quickly identified. "What you up to?"

She moved closer. "I was actually in the mountains since this morning making smoke bombs " she said. "I'm also looking for my sis, Liz."

He then remembered that her and Lizzo were sisters, Lizzo being older by four years.

" I haven't seen Liz" he said. Saudra smiled.

"Are you saying that because you don't like her?" she asked.

"No." he lied. "I mean, she can get on my nerves a lot". He picked a smoke bomb from her basket. " So long does it take to makes these?" he asked.

"I don't know, like, five minutes" she replied. "Is it hard manipulating fire?"

" Yeah its pretty hard" he said blushing. "Was it hard for Lizzo to control water?.

"Nope" Saudra laughed.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, our family are descendants of water users" she claimed. "Look".

She put her hands out, breathing hard she formed bubbles. Ching looked at her in amazement. She began blushing. Suddenly he felt something. He looked around, until he faced the east side.

" I have to go Saudra" he told her quietly

"Ok" she replied awkwardly. Ching took off with her smoke bomb.

Back at the East bridge, the three ninjas were attacking Zen using all their powers combined , but that wouldn't be enough. Lizzo and Stephanie created a water spout using their water and wind. Zen created a black orb around his body, protecting him.

"Damn" Lizzo screamed while panting.

"Is that it guys?" Zen laughed. "You want to know another thing too?"

They all looked at him in disgust.

"I have these" he used his dark energy to show the weapons.

"You idiot. You can't the weapons unless you're a Dragon" Lizzo yelled.

"You want to bet?" he taunted. Lizzo rushed and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back trying to gain balance. Both exchanged blows before Zen stabbed her.

"Lizzo!" Hirro yelled.

Zen captured them in separate cages using his evil sorcery.

"Time to drag you all down" he whispered. They began going down like quicksand. Not even Hirro's super strength could break the cages.

Ching then hit the ground finding his team trapped including his corrupted cousin.

"Zen?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Its been a long time Ching" Zen smiled .

Ching went into his fighting form. Fire formulated from his hands.

"Don't give me that shit" he yelled. Lizzo the got up in her cage.

"Don't attack him Ching" she said coughing up blood. "If he gets you, the Dragons will be gone"

"Just leave!" Stephanie screamed. Ching looked shocked.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Zen asked. "We have a lot of catching up to do?".

Ching ran towards the school. Zen tried to go after him until his father put his arm in front of him.

"We have no time for him" he said. "We already have three of them". The three ninjas disappeared with the father and son.

Ching reached the school only to find dead bodies. He slowly walked around seeing bloody puddles. He stopped at the elder priest chamber finding him dead on his bed. He quickly ran to his grandfather's room with the uneasy thought. He stopped behind his door and slowly opened it. He saw him on the floor with multiple stab wounds.

"Master" he gasped. Master Hiro could barely move his head.

"Ch-ing, you're al-alive" he studderd.

"I'll take you to a hospital" Ching cried. Master Hiro grabbed his arm.

"Don't" he cried. "You c-cant let them get y-you. You are the c-child of prophecy. Please p-protect the Dragons. It's the only-". He lost his voice and got consumed by death.

Ching grabbed his grandfather for one last time and screamed. Fire came erupting from his throat. He grabbed his sword and left the room. Saudra was standing there with tears pouring out.

"Ching, what's going on?" she asked. He looked at her and took off.

By night time got on a boat not knowing what expect. The journey had just begun.


End file.
